


Alone With My Dreams

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Mass Murder, Memory Loss, Poe and Rey Switch, Rey Skywalker, Scavenger Poe Dameron, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Instead of going to Kijimi, Poe Dameron crash lands on Jakku at sixteen and loses his memory. Sixteen years later, Kylo Ren narrowly escapes a duel with Rey and runs into Poe, where odd memories begin to surface...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Alone With My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this one of many possibilities I considered for scavenger Poe. Title from “Who Will Save You Now” by Les Friction.

“This will soon begin to make things right.” Lor San Tekka handed the last piece of the map to her father to Rey Skywalker. “I’ve traveled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force.”

”Thank you, Lor.” Rey smiled as she tucked away the last piece of the map. “You have given us hope.”

”Hope is a powerful thing in a time like this, wouldn’t you say?” Lor said. 

It was then that D-O, Rey’s droid, wheeled into the tent. "Hostile forces spotted outside! Great danger! Great danger!”

”Oh, Force.” Rey already knew what it meant. She knelt beside D-O, slipping the piece of the map into his slot. “D-O, whatever you do, get out of there. Save yourself. Save the map. I’ll hold them off.”

”You’re not coming?” D-O sounded so vulnerable. 

”I’ll be right behind you,” Rey said, patting D-O’s head. “Go!”

D-O rolled off. 

The village of Tuanul was already in chaos. Stormtroopers setting huts on fire, civilians dropping like flies. Rey sliced through the fray, and it was deflecting a stormtrooper’s blaster bolt back at him that she saw him reaching up, pressing a bloodied hand to another’s helmet. 

Rey didn’t kill the other trooper. After all, the Jedi forbade killing helpless opponents, and Rey knew she would stick to it, no matter what it took. 

And it was then that she saw her cousin’s shuttle touch down. Felt it first, a whoosh of air, before the robed figure disembarked. She wasn’t about to hide. 

She would protect Tuanul at all costs. 

Kylo Ren, formerly Ben Solo, headed down from the ramp and towards Rey. “Skywalker,” he said. "Attacking first? Not very Jedi-like of you.”

”You have a chance to stand down, Ben.”

Murmurs of shock among the Tuanul inhabitants. She could feel how coiled her cousin was in the Force, the anger...

”You lie about who I am. Or you are mistaken,” Kylo said. 

”Neither one.” Rey said. ”At least call off this search. Abandon it. No one else needs to get hurt.”

Kylo seemed to hesitate, just for a moment. Then, "You truly believe that?"

”I do.”

Kylo seemed to hesitate. Then, “A touching entreaty. But you’re a fool if you think this will have a happy ending.”

He ignited his lightsaber. Rey ignited hers — a single golden blade. Even as they fueled, Rey found that it wasn’t difficult to fight Kylo. 

At least, not in act. Emotionally, however...

Was there a way to stop him, without killing or injuring him?

Her impacting his lightsaber wasn’t intentional (there was something unstable about it, poorly built) but it solved her problems. 

Kylo limped away. It wasn’t before he spat an order to Captain Phasma to kill the villagers, lest there be witnesses. 

Rey couldn’t save them. All of them, at least. She was grateful for the ones she could save — at least before Captain Phasma's blaster shot knocked her unconscious. 

***

Rey wasn’t pursuing him. Kylo supposed that was a good sign. He could feel the humiliation stinging even as he forced himself to keep going, occasionally pounding his side in order to keep himself upright. He wasn’t about to die here, in this miserable desert, where no one would come for him. 

Kylo had a feeling no one would. Snoke had told him as much. 

As if summoned, Snoke’s voice boomed in his mind. _The girl bested you in battle?!_

“I was...compromised...” And it was true. After all, just seeing his sister again...

He could feel Snoke’s seething anger over the bond they had created. 

”Supreme Leader...I have never...I have never disappointed you in the past...”

_”Never” is a lie, is it not, Kylo Ren?_

“Please...”

Kylo knew that Snoke had left, though. The bond had broken. Kylo was alone. 

Alone, unsearched for, unwanted...

It was with fury that Kylo yanked the mask off and tossed it to the sand. Tossed it. It fell, thudding on the sand and Kylo knew the galaxy saw him. Really saw him, for who he was. 

A child in a mask...

He was tired. So tired. He wondered idly if he would end up where Voe, Tai and Hennix were if he just laid his body down...

***

When he woke up, he saw that he was in an AT-ST of some sort. Personalized — an orange and white BB unit beeped excitedly, the beeps hurting Kylo’s head. 

”Give the man some air, BB-8.” A familiar voice. Poe’s voice. “I mean, really!”

Poe?

That had been where all his troubles started. Poe disappearing. That feeling like the other half of his dyad had simply been torn away...

Kylo looked up at the face of the other half of his dyad, and he had only one thing to say. 

”You’re here?”


End file.
